


A ring of amaranth

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10051 - Freeform, Flower Language, Hint of possessiveness/obsession from Byakuran, Kisses, M/M, Mention of an established relationship, Mild canon divergence, Oneshot, Set in Episode 155, Very brief mention of other KHR characters, mild gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Mild canon divergence. Set in Episode 155.“Everyone is a pawn in my game.” Byakuran corrected. “You’re just a special one. Which is why it pains me to let you go but it’s only temporary.” He leaned forward. “Why not make a little wager with me, Sho-chan?”“Wager?” Shouichi repeated. Byakuran had him teleported all the way to Italy with a complex teleportation system and he thought gambling was what they should discuss after strangely threatening Shouichi?It's barely been fifteen minutes since Shouichi has switched sides and already Byakuran is giving him headaches. Or Byakuran abuses a complex teleportation system just to talk to Shouichi and make a wager. (Oh, and kiss him, since smooching Shouichi is Very Important too.)
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A ring of amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I've been doing a massive KHR rewatch of the TYL Arc. It's my favourite arc and I really wanted to see Byakuran and Shouichi in canon again. Originally I had another idea I wanted to write (which I'll get to later) but as I was rewatching today I hit episode 155. As soon as I saw the Flame Ring Teleportation system I came up with this fic. I'm playing around a ton with a few concepts and have some end notes. If you're curious please read them as they help explain further my thoughts for this fic.
> 
> I adore writing 10051 and I was very excited to write it again. This is my first time writing a fic in the canon timeline so I hope it went well. I incorporated some elements of episode 155 but overall it's just a springboard for this fic. I hope you all like this story!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Flame Ring Teleportation System.

Byakuran had actually finished creating it. Shouichi’s mouth dried, his eyes widening along with the erratic pulse of his heart. A sharp curl in his stomach snapped inside of him and Shouichi unconsciously wrapped an arm around his middle, as though it would stop the pain. Adrenaline burst within him, spiking up high. The contrast of the low to the high made Shouichi dizzy, nearly stumble to the ground, but he had done enough of that. Every event from the morning was a mass of blurs in his mind, his brain exhausted from the mental gymnastics. Not that his careful planning and manipulation had done any good. Byakuran had seen through it. Really, it shouldn’t have surprised Shouichi, yet here his mind was, stumbling along with his body. If Shouichi had it his way there would be no more surprises, no more bouts of anxiety.

That wasn’t going to happen. Not when multiple phases of their plans had barely finished. Sure, the young Vongola had destroyed the Merone base, gained new experiences, and had finished the Acrobaleno trials, but those were merely preliminary steps to the main goal. Shouichi had many more days and nights filled with nothing but anxiety and mental gymnastics. However, that wasn’t the immediate problem.

Their immediate problem was the Flame Ring Teleportation System. Byakuran’s voice from the hologram echoed through the ruined base, smug and sure. Everyone else stood stunned by Byakuran’s words, not just the announcement of the Flame Ring Teleportation System, but also the reveal of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths. Shouichi wished he could give them comfort and tell them their Vongola Rings would protect them from the teleportation system and not take them to where ever Byakuran wanted the base to end up. However, comfort had long died on Shouichi’s lips with the shock of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths. How could Shouichi even think about comforting words when all he could do was stand stock still, listen to Byakuran say his mocking farewell, and stare at the broken pieces of his “Mare Ring”.

His… as though Byakuran had honestly trusted Shouichi. Shouichi’s heart twisted a little bit. Even though he had tried so hard in this timeline, done his best to play the role. Gripping his hand tightly into a fist, Shouichi could only watch as the room grew brighter and brighter, nearly blinding everyone. Automatically, Shouichi shielded his face from the light, throwing his arms up. The room was consumed and everything was painted white. For a long, blissful moment silence wrapped around Shouichi, like a film of cotton. Then, the light disappeared and with it the setting adjusting and realigning. Shouichi exhaled sharply, cautiously moving his arms away from his face, wincing as a bit of leftover light blinded him. Stars danced in his eyelids. Shouichi stumbled. Warm arms wrapped around him. A “thank you” sat on the tip of Shouichi’s tongue, but it immediately disappeared as reality fully set around him.

The person holding him was too tall. There were only two people in the room tall enough to catch Shouichi comfortably but Spanner smelt like metal and grease and Kusakabe was too far away to catch Shouichi. Inhaling sharply and shakily, Shouichi smelt lavender and the sharp sweetness of marshmallows.

“Wow, Sho-chan really stumbled into my arms.”

Shouichi froze and his body shook. His pulse stopped for a whole five seconds before it beat into overdrive, a fluster against his chest. Shakily Shouichi inhaled and exhaled, the room spinning and blurring at an alarming pace. A loud voice in his head screamed multiple things. The first question of why. The next asking how. The final voice telling both that it didn’t matter. He was somehow in Byakuran’s arms. Byakuran who was in Italy not Japan.

“Sho-chan you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Byakuran’s voice was warm, pleasant. “Come, let’s sit down.”

He easily tugged Shouichi and the two of them fell into the couch, the one that was in Byakuran’s office. Shouichi recognised the leather with ease. How many hours had he spent in this office, talking with Byakuran? Shouichi shut his eyes tightly, trying to steady his brain and his breathing, before opening them. Byakuran arranged them so Shouichi was perched on his lap, straddling Byakuran’s legs. A tug of Byakuran’s arms and Shouichi was pulled closer, their gazes meeting. Shouichi stared into the lavender of Byakuran’s eyes and wished he could look away. He couldn’t. Involuntarily, heat rose in Shouichi’s face. He had blatantly betrayed Byakuran and was now at his complete mercy. A situation that, no matter the timelines, always left Shouichi’s heart a sticky mess.

“Sho-chan, if you look at me like that, I’ll think you’re trying to seduce me. How inappropriate. I just declared an official battle between us.” Byakuran’s voice was warm.

“I…” Shouichi forced his voice to work. “I’m not.”

“You aren’t?” Byakuran asked with a tilt in his voice. “How disappointing. Then again, Sho-chan always charms me with ease.” He smiled angelically.

What to say to that? Shouichi scrambled for an answer before he mentally shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to fall into Byakuran’s words and become distracted. There were more important things to ask.

“How am I here? You said that the Flame Ring Teleportation System is for objects the size of the base.”

“I lied.” Byakuran cheerfully admitted. “Well, partially anyways.” He raised one hand and played with the hair at the nape of Shouichi’s neck. “However, before I answer your questions, don’t you have something to say?”

Something to… Shouichi thickly swallowed. Did Byakuran think that because he was at his mercy Shouichi would start to beg for forgiveness? His heart skipped but Shouichi steadied himself. “I’m not going to say sorry.”

“Oh?”

Byakuran’s voice dipped. He moved his hand from the base of Shouichi’s neck. He braced himself for pain but instead Byakuran curled his hand under Shouichi’s chin, tugging him closer.

“I wasn’t expecting an apology.” Byakuran’s breath ghosted across Shouichi’s face. “Most people when they return home say ‘I’m home’ to their loved ones, do they not? And you’ve been away from me for so long, Sho-chan. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Missed him… As though Shouichi had just gone on a business trip (though in a way he had) and as though Byakuran cared (he didn’t).

“You’re kidding me.” Shouichi breathed out.

“I’m afraid not, Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s fingers dug a little bit into Shouichi’s chin, his breath still ghosting over Shouichi’s lips. “Well? Are you going to say ‘I’m home’ or do you not want any answers to your questions?”

The worst part was Byakuran would uphold his strange threat. Shouichi had no where else to go and little reason to deny Byakuran. Besides, Shouichi was also defenseless. If Byakuran was angry over his betrayal that only added to the reasons why Shouichi shouldn’t deny Byakuran. Playing along was the smarter option.

“Fine. I’m home, Byakuran-san.” Shouichi muttered.

“Welcome home, Sho-chan. Now, shall I answer your burning questions, Sho-chan? We don’t have a lot of time after all.”

“Time?”

“I moved the Merone base with the Flame Ring Teleportation System as you know. However, materializing the base to where I teleported it takes about twenty minutes. Once it has finished teleporting, you’ll be pulled back to your lab thanks to the Vongola Rings.”

Shouichi’s eyes narrowed as he took in the information. So, the teleportation system wasn’t instant. That made sense, especially when moving such a large area. Sure, it left them instantly, but rematerializing was another story. Next, the Vongola Rings. Byakuran knew they’d protect the Vongola Family and everyone within the radius. Except…

“I was in the radius.” Shouichi pointed out. How did Byakuran manage to get him?

“It was the fake Mare ring I gave you.” Byakuran answered with a smile. “The Flame Ring Teleportation System uses flames from all the types in large quantities. Your fake ring may have broken but the stone didn’t completely break. It caught the energy of the sun flames in the teleportation system. All I had to do was make sure you’d land where I wanted you. Isolating you from the base was simple math.”

Oh. Byakuran was right. The ring part shattered but the stone had remained whole. Even when Byakuran was metaphorically tossing him away with the ring breaking he still found a way to physically pull Shouichi back into his orbit. Just like he always did.

“Oh Sho-chan, you’re over-thinking, aren’t you?” Byakuran laughed. “Same as always, Sho-chan.” Byakuran pulled Shouichi closer yet again. “It’s a shame that you joined the Vongola and were accepted by them. The rings see you as part of the Family. Once the Flame Ring Teleportation System stops blocking their power, you’ll return to wherever they are.”

Shouichi’s eyes widened as his brain remembering the blueprints. Shouichi had seen in the past of the teleportation system, even if it was brief. The phenomenon that Byakuran was describing was abnormal, unexplainable, and impossible. Except Shouichi was here, in Byakuran’s lap, thanks to the teleportation system. Even if it was temporary that didn’t guarantee anything. Byakuran knew more than he was telling Shouichi and no doubt he was playing with him. Giving some sort of false hope that he’d return to his new allies and continue his plans against him. There was no way to know until the supposed twenty minutes were up. If Shouichi had to guess only around seven minutes had passed so far. That wasn’t even half of the time. Byakuran could do a lot of damage within the remaining thirteen minutes. If he wanted Shouichi dead then… that was entirely possible.

“So silent.” Byakuran muttered, pulling Shouichi from his thoughts. “You’re probably wondering if I’m telling the truth. Next, you’re wondering if I’m going to kill you. I’m telling the truth and I won’t kill you.”

“Sorry if that’s hard to believe.” Shouichi regained his voice.

“Ah, so Sho-chan isn’t giving me the silent treatment!” Byakuran beamed before he laughed. “Think what you want about the truth Sho-chan. You’ll see for yourself. But you’re wrong in believing I’m going to kill you. Haven’t I told you enough times already? You’re always going to be mine. I love you.”

His. As though Byakuran even knew what love really was. “I’m just a pawn in your game.”

“Everyone is a pawn in my game.” Byakuran corrected. “You’re just a special one. Which is why it pains me to let you go but it’s only temporary.” He leaned forward. “Why not make a little wager with me, Sho-chan?”

“Wager?” Shouichi repeated. Byakuran had him teleported all the way to Italy with a complex teleportation system and he thought gambling was what they should discuss after strangely threatening Shouichi?

“When I win Choice and take the Vongola Rings and the last of the Acrobaleno pacifiers I want one more prize.”

Prize. “What the world isn’t enough for you?” Shouichi dryly asked. “What else could you possibly want?”

“Ah, your humour has returned.” Byakuran laughed before his gaze sharpened. “But no, the world isn’t enough for me. I also want you. After all, you are my boyfriend.”

If Shouichi had the energy he would have screamed with shock, but instead his jaw dropped and he stared at Byakuran. A beat passed and Shouichi wished he could expect Byakuran to add in a “just kidding” but deep down Shouichi knew that wasn’t happening.

“I’m not a prize to be won.” Shouichi coldly told Byakuran.

“You’re right.” Byakuran mildly replied. “At least you were until you decided to join the Vongola family. Thanks to them you’ll be pulled back to their side and away from me.”

The room shifted in tone. A dark cloud hovered over Byakuran, thick and suffocating. Shouichi couldn’t look away as Byakuran’s lavender eyes swirled in the center of the storm, cold and calculating. It took Shouichi’s brain a second but he managed to catch the unspoken fury in Byakuran’s words. Thanks to the Vongola Shouichi was returning. Byakuran had always planned to use the Flame Ring Teleportation System. Otherwise he wouldn’t have bragged about knowing Shouichi would betray him and he would have done more to defend the Merone base. He also had to know that all the past Vongola Guardians along with Tsuna would end up in the future. That was the base of his plan to gain the Tri Ni Sette Policy. He needed the Vongola Rings. So, Byakuran had allowed the Vongola to win, to test their powers and set up his game of Choice. He even planned for Shouichi’s betrayal.

But he hadn’t planned on Shouichi joining the Vongola. That meant Byakuran had always planned to teleport Shouichi back to him and thus Shouichi was never meant to be a part of Choice in the first place.

“Now do you see?” Byakuran’s voice was smooth and deadly. “You’ve forced me to make you a prize to be won, Sho-chan. No doubt once they lose Vongola will find a way to protect those who cannot fight. I’d rather not waste time searching for you after I win.”

“You’re rather confident.” Shouichi retorted. “Even if there is a small chance Vongola will win I believe in them.”

“How touching.” Byakuran’s face twisted into a crooked smile. “However, their chance to win is nothing more than an illusion. I’m setting up all of the game. I will win and you’ll return to me without question.”

“Oh yeah?” Shouichi swallowed. “What makes you think I’ll agree to that? What do I get if I win?”

“You’ll get a safe world and the Millefiore family backing down.”

“That isn’t enough.” Shouichi whispered.

“Oh? The world isn’t enough? What more could you possibly want?” Byakuran threw Shouichi’s words back at him.

“I want you to give up your Mare ring and the powers you hold. I want you to never use them again.”

Byakuran stared before he laughed. He pulled Shouichi closer, until his breath ghosted across Shouichi’s lips. “Very well. You have a deal.”

Byakuran then leaned forward, closing their distance, and kissed him lightly.

Their lips touched briefly, but the familiar spark, the tightening of his gut and heart sent Shouichi spiralling. Longing filled him along with memories of their kisses. He shoved those away as Byakuran pulled away from their kiss, still keeping a tight grip on Shouichi’s chin. A long moment passed before Byakuran rolled their positions, shoving Shouichi into the couch.

“We have about five minutes before you are sent back.” Byakuran whispered before he kissed Shouichi again.

Their kiss was consuming, rushed, and overwhelming. Shouichi couldn’t keep up, think, or move. All he could do was take Byakuran’s heat, his weight. Every brush of Byakuran’s lips and tongue against Shouichi’s own was intoxicating, a poison that Shouichi couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Arms wrapped around Shouichi and their kiss deepened. When Byakuran pulled away for air Shouichi was panting, a thin trail of saliva breaking from their kiss. With a groan Byakuran moved downward and kissed Shouichi’s neck, sucking and biting as he went. Shouichi automatically tilted his head back, eyes closing in pain and pleasure.

“B-Byakuran…”

“I wish I could keep you like this for longer.” Byakuran pulled away, nibbling on the hickey that was slowly blossoming on Shouichi’s neck. “But time is running out.”

Reaching into his pocket, Byakuran pulled out a globe amaranth. The purple flower was small and circular, but vibrant in colour. Shouichi’s heart dropped as Byakuran took his right hand and wrapped the flower around Shouichi’s finger, the same finger had the fake Mare on. Kissing Shouichi’s hand, Byakuran smiled.

“I look forward to our game of Choice, Sho-chan.”

The room instantly faded, blurring away. Byakuran’s warmth left Shouichi and within an instant Shouichi was on the ground, half squishing someone. Glancing down he gasped as he hurriedly stood up. Tsuna and Gokudera were wheezing on the ground. A long beat passed before the room exploded.

“Shouichi… you’re back.” Spanner muttered.

“S-Shouichi-san… you’ve returned…” Tsuna wheezed out.

“Oh wow, that was rather unexpected.” Yamamoto laughed.

A whole chorus of voices further hit the air, Lambo and Ryohei’s growing louder. It was only as Lal Mirch all but glared and shouted did the room’s noise drop. Shouichi flushed and looked around. They were still in his lab. Interesting but they probably didn’t want to leave until he returned. It made Shouichi’s heart warm just a little bit.

“Where were you?” Lal Mirch asked sharply.

“I’m sorry.” Shouichi automatically said. “It’s a rather long story. I’ll explain that later.”

“What?!” Gokudera gave a look like he was about to demand Shouichi tell them instantly.

Reborn saved him. “We’ll worry over those details later.”

Shouichi shot a thankful look before he turned his attention to the large circular device behind them all. Now that he returned Shouichi had to focus and move onto the next part. Even with Byakuran’s words and their wager floating around in Shouichi’s head it would do him no good to worry. For now, he had some Vongola Boxes to give. If they were going to defeat Byakuran they’d need more than just Tsuna’s Sky Box.

Later, when he’d have some privacy, Shouichi would notice the weight of the amaranth around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> The Flame Ring Teleportation System: I'm just pulling this entirely out of my own imagination. In the episode Byakuran states that the system can be used "only for objects [the Merone base] of this size for now". My brain immediately went "he said for now... does this mean it can also be used to teleport smaller object... like people? Edit: Later on in the season Byakuran indeed uses the system to teleport everyone (oops I forgot).
> 
> Shouichi's Mare Ring: I know in the anime when it broke it was completely out of power but if I remember correctly the stone didn't break. I just played around with that.
> 
> The Vongola Rings: In the anime the explanation to why they didn't go with the rest of the base is because the Vongola rings protected everyone. I added to that idea with the idea that basically, Shouichi was forcibly taken out of the protection zone. The Rings know this and thus try to pull Shouichi back in. However, since Byakuran used the teleportation system to pull Shouichi out the base had to fully materialise (and the power of the teleportation system stopping) before Shouichi returns to his lab.
> 
> The base and the teleportation of it: Since (if I remember correctly since I'm still rewatching) the anime never tells us what happens to the base I'm going to make up my own head canon. The base was teleported somewhere but it cannot simply snap into existence immediately. It's too big so that's why it has to take some time to materalise. I set a short time of 20 minutes because I didn't want Shouichi with Byakuran for a long time. This is just my idea for this fic.
> 
> Byakuran and Shouichi's relationship: I know I didn't really get into it in this fic but to explain: essentially I see 10051 as "Byakuran wants an anchor to keep his sanity in check, something that always happens in the other dimensions. Shouichi is that "anchor" and thus he's grown a bit of an obsession/possessive view on Shouichi". Shouichi in this dynamic is "Moth to the flame" and no matter what wants to try and help everyone, even if that brings him to Byakuran's side.
> 
> Amaranth (globe): this flower (and yes the globe part is necessary since amaranth alone is an entirely different flower) means "immortal love".


End file.
